vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Phoenix Sword
The Phoenix Sword is a small sword, that can host the Phoenix Stone in the hilt of the sword. It is used to trap vampires spirits in the phoenix stone, to punish them for their sins by locking them up in their own personall hell. Description Precious little is known about the history of the phoenix sword, and even fewer written accounts regarding the sword's creation and use as a weapon seems to be available on the subject, as none of the books Alaric sought out had any concrete information regarding the weapon. The sword itself is very short, around 1 foot 2 inches, almost a dagger. The blade seems to be made of a hard metal, possibly iron. The blade also has some kind of an X-shaped edge. At the pommel in the hilt there is a round, empty space, made of the same metal from the blade. The round empty space is where the phoenix stone fits in, completing the sword. It can then be used to stab a vampire in the heart to transfer the vampire's soul into the stone. History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Lorenzo St. Claire used it against Julian in a sword fight for Lily's honor, thinking the sword itself was a weapon against Julian, but his attempt to trap him in Phoenix Stone was unsuccessful without the Phoenix Stone in the sword's hilt. In Cold as Ice, Julian completed the sword by inserting the Phoenix Stone, with the intent to kill the Salvatore brothers. As Julian blamed Damon and Stefan for the death of their mother Lily, Julian's one true love, he wanted to trap their souls in the stone as punishment. Julian explained that without the stone, the sword was powerless. He revealed that, when paired together, the sword, when stabbed in a vampire's heart, captures the vampire's soul inside the stone, where the stone would then use the vampire's sins to create a personal hell for the vampire to constantly live through while imprisoned. In a fight with the brothers, Julian successfully stabbed Damon in the heart with the complete sword, killing Damon and trapping his soul in the Phoenix Stone. He then left Stefan alive to suffer from his brother's death. Julian then gave the sword to Nora, who stabbed Stefan in the heart, killing him and trapping his soul in the stone as payback for kidnapping Mary Louise. Trivia *It was originally owned by a female vampire hunter, named Rayna Cruz. *According to Nora Hildegard, The Phoenix Sword was custom made just for Rayna Cruz. *The sword can only work if the Phoenix Stone is attached to the hilt of the sword. **Without the stone, the sword is just a regular blade and can't kill a vampire when stabbed in the heart. **When attached to the Phoenix Stone, the sword acts as a conduit that, when stabbed in a vampire's heart, kills the vampire and transfers their soul into the Phoenix Stone, where the stone will force a vampire to constantly relive their own personal hell for as long as their soul remains in the stone. Even upon a vampire's release from the stone, the stone will continue to torment vampires through hallucinations until it is satisfied. Gallery See also Category:Objects Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Help Needed Category:Enchanted Objects